


A Soft Ask

by Mkzbrown



Category: Chen Qing Ling - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Deepthroating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I know I'm sorry, Just Sex, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, virgin!Nie Mingjue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkzbrown/pseuds/Mkzbrown
Summary: The idea of virgin! Nie Mingjue both scares and excites me
Relationships: Nie Mingjue | Lan Xichen, NieLan - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	A Soft Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [repoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/repoughts/gifts).



Nie Mingjue felt himself drawn to Lan Xichen, who looked back with the same lust, “Are you sure about this?” He repeated it over and over to himself and Lan Xichen.

The other placed a gentle hand in Nie Mingjue’s, it was all the physical affirmation Nie Mingjue needed. But Lan Xichen nodded as well, reassuring and understanding.

Sitting across from each other on the bed, Nie Mingjue leaned in. He watched Xichen’s eyes close as he too leaned in, his stomach lurching at the thought of contact with the delicate lips reaching his hardly used set. Was he to start the kiss? Make the first contact? Nie Mingjue had never felt the rush of questions in his mind so fast. He also never had felt the same mind drain of all thought as he is warmly met with Lan Xichen’s kiss. His eyes fall shut as he takes in the feeling, the warmth flowing through his entire body.   
Lan Xichen was restricting himself, having wanted this since the moment they had discussed the arrangement. The idea of Nie Mingjue with him, holding him and kissing him had kept him busy most nights. And now the day had finally become a reality.   
Nie Mingjue had stiffened at the first contact but had been the first to initiate. Not that that mattered to either of them as they held onto the kiss, their hands tightening together as they enjoyed their embrace.

Nie Mingjue’s pressure increased as he grew hungrier, Lan Xichen letting him slip into his mouth with no restraint, letting him in to taste and explore.  
His tongue curled around Xichen’s the noise interesting Nie Mingjue as he explored further. It wasn’t for a long minute when his breath had left him entirely did Nie Mingjue realise the noise wasn’t just their lips but Lan Xichen moaning softly. 

Lan Xichen noticed his observation and blushed, hiding in his other hand, “I’m sorry!” his voice was as soft as the kiss, still wanting to be used and taken.

“You don’t need to say sorry,” Nie Mingjue put their foreheads together, “Never say sorry for sounding so…” he couldn’t explain what Lan Xichen’s noises had sounded, opting to instead move the hand hiding his lips and kissed passionately, without hesitation or build up as he crashed into the other.  
This issued the moan out of Lan Xichen, louder in enjoyment from the weight of Nie Mingjue passing over onto him. 

Hands began wandering, Lan Xichen’s being wary of overstepping, so remained on the arms. Nie Mingjue was more mobile, finding he preferred one hand holding Lan Xichen’s shoulder and the other wrapped around Xichen’s body, pulling him onto his lap.

Strong enough, Nie Mingjue easily lifted Lan Xichen into his arms, “You can touch me,” he whispered, kissing down the neck and decided to try biting Xichen.  
Sucking for a moment his teeth grazed the skin and Lan Xichen responded with hands immediately all over Nie Mingjue. Clinging onto his back his full body tightened, and someone bit down, unsure how hard to bite.

Both men were perfect for each; however, Strong Nie Mingjue didn’t understand a soft love bite and Lan Xichen wasn’t looking to be gentle.   
Nie Mingjue saw the marks he made, and it made him smile, leaning his head back to let Xichen devour him in a kiss from above, hands moving lower and rougher.

Lan Xichen’s hands played with the edge of his shirt, muscles barely responding as he was using all his strength into deepening the kiss.  
It was broken by Nie Mingjue, who made them both shake from chuckling at the others attempts, removing the shirt in one movement. 

Cool hands wrapped around his neck and flushed them together, somehow Nie Mingjue had been too lost to notice Lan Xichen remove his own and be now kneeling at the stand of the bed.  
They admired each other, Nie Mingjue was more shocked than the other. Nie Mingjue was naturally tanned and well-built. The training favouring to show off on his chest and arms, Lan Xichen could feel that.  
But as the shirt had covered Lan Xichen for a moment for Nie Mingjue’s view, he realised just how aroused and attracted to the other he was.   
It was just the sculpture-like nature of Lan Xichen’s face, the kind but mischievous eyes, or his voice that could sing him to sleep.  
Lan Xichen was toned softly. It wasn’t to say he wasn’t built. Most of everyone was, but this was different. Like knowing a kitten has sharp claws. They only showed when he moved a certain way. His breathing hiding and revealing parts of his physique that mesmerised Nie Mingjue to the point he didn’t hear the words leave Lan Xichen’s lips.

“A-Jue?” The softness remained, teasing him back to reality.  
Nie Mingjue nodded, not sure if words could be formed. He noticed Xichen was sitting back where he’d started, but now hair ruffled and topless. A pleasant sight indeed. Lan Xichen was looking at him, the lower half of him.  
Nie Mingjue hadn’t felt himself get erect throughout the ordeal, and Xichen would never tell him his eyes tinged red as he looked down, “I- uh I don’t know-“ Nie Mingjue bites back a moan when Lan Xichen reached over and placed his hand around the member.  
Even through his tightening pants Nie Mingjue groaned at the immediate need and with Lan Xichen, fumbled at his zips.

Lan Xichen’s eyes eventually met the erection and his lips parted, eyes hazy with passion as he marvelled at the size of him. Lan Xichen took him in his mouth, keeping his hand on the base where he couldn’t reach. He put his other hand on Nie Mingjue’s thigh to steady himself and started to move his head.

Nie Mingjue could barely look down at Xichen. Xichen had agreed to do this with him. He’d been embarrassed and ashamed of his virginity, focused on his long-term struggles rather than everyday sexual ones. He believed Lan Xichen to be being kind, saying yes but not meaning it. But here they were, Lan Xichen on his knees, taking more and more of Nie Mingjue’s cock into his mouth with every bob of his head.  
Looking down at Lan Xichen and just watching him take him made him even harder. He was enjoying this… a lot. One hand steadying himself, he pushed his fingers into Lan Xichen’s hair, moving it out of his face. Lan Xichen moaned lowly around his dick and Nie Mingjue moaned back.  
Lan Xichen moved closer on his knees and now both hands were on Nie Mingjue’s thighs. The next time he bobbed his head forward he kept going. Nie Mingjue felt his cock hit the back of Lan Xichen’s throat, and then felt what had to be a swallow. “Fuck A-Huan,” Nie Mingjue gasped, in complete bliss.

Lan Xichen started bobbing his head again but not as strongly, so Nie Mingjue’s cock stayed at the back of his throat the whole time. Nie Mingjue could hear the other breathing strongly through his nose and when Xichen’s eyes fluttered up to look at Mingjue’s they were watering.  
The sudden eye contact made Nie Mingjue almost buckle and lose himself in the moment right there. He didn’t want it to be over, but he couldn’t look away. He realised he wasn’t breathing as if that could slow the time. He dimly felt his thigh having pressure on it with one hand, the other hand was down Lan Xichen’s pants – pressing desperately against himself.   
Nie Mingjue had to grip the sheets behind him tightly, feeling like he could not be able to hold himself. He was defiantly going to come.

“A-Huan, I’m going to come. Fuck stop…” Xichen ignored him. Instead, he took him even deeper and then he moaned again and again and again.  
Nie Mingjue groaned and spilt into Lan Xichen’s mouth, tipping his head back and letting out a guttering cry of pleasure. Lan Xichen pulled away from Nie Mingjue and swallowed, coughing and wiping spit and come off his chin. “Fuck, A-Huan that…” Nie Mingjue tried to catch his breath. When he looked back down, Lan Xichen was still on his knees, and Nie Mingjue could see he was still hard. Even though Nie Mingjue had already come he didn’t think he’d ever want someone this bad.

Nie Mingjue reached down and grabbed Lan Xichen’s upper arm, pulling him to his level a little more roughly than he had meant in a rush to be close again. Taking Lan Xichen face in both hands and kissed him hard, sticking his tongue into his mouth and tasting himself there, which felt dirty and hot. Nie Mingjue reached down into Lan Xichen’s pants and stood them both up, turning them around so Lan Xichen was leaning back against the bed now and took Lan Xichen’s cock in his hand and started to jerk him off slowly.  
Lan Xichen moaned quietly into Nie Mingjue’s mouth and pushed his whole body against Mingjue’s. The feeling of having in his arms and so long waiting was almost too much. He had dreamed of Nie Mingjue’s skin, and his muscles, and his strength, and the sharpness of his broad shoulder. Lan Xichen pressed back into Mingjue and though there wasn’t a place head to toe that they weren’t touching each other, it didn’t stop him from reaching his climax, head swinging to the ceiling as he took a deep breath. 

“A-Jue,” Lan Xichen was hoarse from previous actions, but his softness was touching Nie Mingjue. Touching everywhere as he rolled his head forward to rest back onto Nie Mingjue, “You didn’t have to do that,”

Nie Mingjue shook their heads, “I wanted to, I know my way around handling you but your mouth, fuck...” Nie Mingjue pecked his lips and nodded, “You were amazing.”

It didn’t take them long to clean up and lay on the bed, together. They both thought about what they had done and instead of thinking negatively – all thoughts were about the time they had ahead of them together. And that Nie Mingjue was right in letting Lan Xichen into this part of his life.


End file.
